ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Montgomery
William "Bill" Jeffrey Montgomery, Jr. (born July 4, 1976) better known by his nickname Ace, is a businessman, a political advocate, and the founder and owner of NASCAR team Ace Motorsports. He is also the minority owner of the Montgomery Oil conglomerate and is currently training to become a wrestler. Montgomery already has a connection to wrestling as he was one of the financial advisers for Empire Wrestling before the company's demise. Early life Montgomery was born in Arlington, Texas and was named after his father, William Montgomery, Sr., the owner of the Montgomery Oil company. William's mother is Loretta Montgomery, a high school teacher and principal until 2008. William attended John Tyler High School where he played on its football team and participated in one of the most memorable state championship game during his senior year in 1994. Montgomery also attended and graduated from Brookhaven College in 1997 and Texas Christian University in 2002. Business Montgomery Oil With Montgomery's in-depth knowledge in business and finance, he successfully bought a share of his father's company, Montgomery Oil, in 2006. Prior to that, Montgomery held the position of Junior Financial Adviser in 2005 and was the Assistant General Manager from 2002 through 2004. Since being employed by Montgomery Oil in 2001, the company has grown its profitability by tenfold and has entered the top portion of the Fortune 500 rankings every year. Ace Motorsports An avid fan of stock car racing, Montgomery utilized residual funds originally invested in his father's oil business into creating his own racing team named Ace Motorsports in 2009, competing in the Whelen All-American Series. As of 2011, Montgomery is currently bidding to enter NASCAR's highest level of competition, the Sprint Cup Series. Politics As an undergraduate student in 2000, Montgomery spent his time helping the presidential campaign of George W. Bush throughout the northeast portion of Texas. In 2004, With his father's financial backing, both William Jr. and Sr. were successful in their attempts to have Bush reelected as president of the United States. In 2011, Montgomery spent time helping Rick Perry's campaign to represent the Republican party for the nation's presidency. Montgomery then pulled out of his duties in order to focus on an in-ring wrestling career. Wrestling career Personal life William resides in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Currently Single, Montgomery has kept a low profile of his dating life while romantically linked with model Simone Valez, actress Cristiane Frances, and country singer Ruby Lucy. An avid golfer, William has participated in numerous celebrity tournaments. Montgomery even helped fund the Palm Island Golf Resort located in Huiyang, Guangdong, China, a course designed by Jack Nicklaus. Injuries While attending Brookhaven in 1996, Montgomery trained to become a professional wrestler at a local wrestling facility. During a session he tore two ligaments in his left knee and thus William chose to place his focus back onto education, earning an associates degree in business and a bachelors degree in finance within a span of six years after suffering his knee injury. In 2009, Montgomery suffered a broken elbow, a pinched nerve in his neck, and bruising to his abdomen in a car accident outside of his parent's ranch in Tyler, Texas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''AMS'' / Ace Montgomery Sleeper (Cobra clutch) **''Ace Breaker'' (Arm twist cutter) *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Big boot **''Cattle Driver'' (Cradle piledriver) **Crooked arm lariat **Double arm DDT **Eye poke **Falling gutwrench powerbomb **''Fort Worth Postage Stamp'' (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) **Hair pull backbreaker **Inverted atomic drop **Inverted spinning headlock elbow drop **Low blow **Russian legsweep **''Saddle Toss'' (Pumphandle fallaway toss) **Sidewalk slam *'Nicknames' **'"The Ace of Professional Wrestling"' **'"The All-American Ace"' **'"Monty"' **'"The Multimillionaire"' **'"The Visionary, Dignitary, and Luminary Gift from God"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Stars and Stripes Forever"' by John Philip Sousa External Links Category:1976 births Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from Texas Category:Living people Category:Male characters